bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Suprmarioman86
Hi, welcome to Bobobo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dollman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:16, 22 March 2009 Not every character needs an article. I know that you're trying to help and all, but not every characters needs to have an article. --Kid Sonic 11:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) IXEX/Tokyo's 23 *Can you explain to me how IXEX is in conjuction with Tokyo's 23 Wards? I'm really confused. ** I'll try. Some of the IXEX members (mostly the Black Gambling corps) were stationed at certain parts of the wards, so they could turn all 23 wards into a gigantic base. They were sent there to oversee construction, while also guarding it from Bo-bobo and any other rebel groups. **So the wards are just locations? ***Exactly. Shinsetsu: Schools vs Blocks *Are the schools like Ramen High, Holy Spagetti, and Maruhage Elite just cover-up names of block bases or are they seperate? I mean Pepepebitch is both chairman and C-Block Leader(though not the true one), Jobus is B-Block Leader/assistant/later promoted to IXEX, Pokomi is F-Block Leader/Leader of the Maruhage Elite Academy. I REALLY don't how Tsuru Tsurulina III is running the empire. It's really hard the categorize everything. --Kid Sonic 17:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) **I believe that the schools were only training facilities for future soldiers of the Neo-Empire, not actual bases. High ranking guys like Pepepebitch were there to oversee things. **So are there actual block bases? --Kid Sonic 13:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ***Yeah, but the only one that made a physical appearance was Neo F-Block. **So the other block bases(aside from D-Block) reside in the schools? ***No, I think that blocks and schools are two seperate things. Who is this? He appears in the World of Babylon. *I have no idea who that guy is. This is the first time I've ever seen him. *So I guess he's just a joke character. --Kid Sonic 01:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *That would be my best guess. The "Wikia" Box *How do I add an image to the box where it says "Wikia"? --Kid Sonic 17:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *I wish I knew, but I don't. Perhaps this webiste can help: http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_change_the_wiki_logo **Thank you! It worked like a charm. Now how do I change the background like thissite? **I'm glad I could help. I'll write back as soon as I can find anything. Okay, here's a couple: http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_do_you_change_the_colors_on_a_wiki, http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_skins By the way, nice job on the logo. It looks great. :) Tennosuke's Past *I just realized that Tokoro Tennosuke is from Eternal. The two guys from the supermarket are the same ones from his flashbacks from eps. 16 & 56. That and the fact that he knew where to find the Nu Shop. --Kid Sonic 14:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ** You're right, it is them! Good eye! The Background *I tried and nope, nothing........ BTW, do you know anything about uploading Wiki Spotlight banners? --Kid Sonic 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) **Darn; well, it was worth a shot. Anyways, let me get back to you on the spotlight banner. Can you read Japanese *There are still plenty more things that need to be added to this Wiki. One of our major drawbacks is that we read Japanese. That applies to the games, the official websites, and all other media that wasn't translated to the U.S. --Kid Sonic 18:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) **You are absolutly right, but I am going to be honest; I can only translate a little japanese. I am working on it, however, and will continue to assisst in any possible way that I can. **Thank you, I am grateful for that. --Kid Sonic 04:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) **Your Welcome. **Anyway, I found this page: http://www.hudson.co.jp/gamenavi/gamedb/softinfo/bobobo/bobobo9/character_reader.html Do you think you can make head or tails out of it? --Kid Sonic 19:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) **You mean the character names? I'll see what I can do. ** Good job! Now for the GBA 1 enemies. http://www.hudson.co.jp/gamenavi/gamedb/softinfo/bobobo/agb/story/index.html For this link, you need to click flash stories 5 & 6. --Kid Sonic 05:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) **This one might take a little while, but I'll do what I can. **Take your time. It's not urgent. If you don't feel up to it, there are other things than we can work on. These Shinsetsu villains Who are they? --Kid Sonic 19:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *Villain 1 *Villain 2 ** The first one is Babuu, and the second one is Porusutoroi. Hi new admins Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has admins, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. Good luck with the new adminship! Since you are both admins I added this to both your pages.--Sxerks 21:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The girl in the very last chapter *Who is that girl that Bo-bobo leaves with after saving? --Kid Sonic 23:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Her name is Yuki (ユキ). By the way, congrats on becoming an admin. You deserve it! :) **Thanks, same to you! --Kid Sonic 02:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks! You won't believe this but........... *There's another Bobobo! Info here --Kid Sonic 00:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ** Very strange... I managed to find some information about the other Bobobo on this link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobobobs . Playoff rankings *Who are the participants listed in the respective areas? **Gold: 1 **Silver: 1, 2 **Bronze: 1 --Kid Sonic 15:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ** See here: http://mangahelpers.com/t/strangerataru/releases/2591 *Thanks. One more question, where exactly is this playoff held at? --Kid Sonic 02:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ** In Egypt. Constant Spammers *Yes, I've noticed it too. Do you have any idea of how to block non-members from this Wiki? --Kid Sonic 15:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ** Wish I knew how to do it myself, but you can get them blocked (at least temporarily) by reporting them. A Serviceman look-a-like....... *I was on Youtube and I saw this --Kid Sonic 14:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ** O_o Plot of Bo-bobo *Can you help me finish up the rest of the plot summary for part 1? --Kid Sonic 15:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ** Sure. Helpful tools for translations Here are some tools you may need when going from site to site or the video games to translate any japanese characters. --Kid Sonic 01:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *Hiranga and Katakana characters *Kanji Symbols A-M *Kanji Symbols N-Z ** Thank you! These will definetly come in handy! The Rebels Article *Can you provide some information on The Rebels as a whole? --Kid Sonic 23:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ** Done. A reliable translator *Do you about StrangerAtaru? If you do, he can help us translate most of the content that we can't read. --Kid Sonic 20:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ** I do know of him, and I am a fan of his work. Sadly though, I don't personally know him or how to contact him directly. The Hair Hunters *You know, out of all the characters we have covered, we forgot the the most common of them all, the hair hunters. Can you add some information on them. Kid Sonic 12:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ** You mean the troopers in general? Sure, I'll get right to it. Plots of Bo-bobo Death Note and Bo-bobo DBZ *Have you read the Death Note Parody and/or the DBZ Parody? If so, can you provide plot summaries for the two? Kid Sonic 17:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ** The DBZ parody is done. Hair-Hunt Victims vs Regular People *If the Maruhage Empire is such a powerful empire, howcome there are people in places such as De Mode City who go about their daily lives and haven't lost their hair as opposed to those in Inafu Village and Iguana Village? Kid Sonic 14:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) **I dunno. Maybe the empire just makes examples out of certain places. They don't seem to shave off everyone's hair. Take the amusement parks for example; hundreds of ordinary civilians were seen entering those facilities, and none of them got their hair shaved off. It might be possible that places like De Mode City were not invaded yet, or had already submitted to the empire off-screen. But then again, it is a gag manga. There's bound to be a few things that don't make any sense whatsoever. Former Empire - 2 goofs 1. Since after Tsurulina III the strongest hair hunter is Hanpen, then the big 4 wasn't in the 3rd era or they were wweaker then normal hair hunters. 2. Tsurulina III went to sleep 100 years ago, Tsurulina IV is 42 so the empire didn't have the emperor for 58 or (propabily) more years Maybe some explanation from you though :) - Jurrak 17:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Jurrak **1. The third generation has been confirmed to be stronger than the fourth one. Maybe the idea of a big 4 never crossed Tsurulina III's mind. 2. Your probably right on that one. -I think in a way the empire was run in a different fashion then compared to now. Then, they had the "seven most powerful block leaders" being more powerful than the others (Hanpen, Lambada, Jeda, Rem, Combat Blues, TOKIO, Kikunojo), with Hanpen and Lambada in particular close to the 3rd in power. Thus no need for a Shitennou or a Sandaiou. -StrangerAtaru 11:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) -As for #2, I'm sure someone else became emperor after Tsurulina III but before Tsurulina IV...there probably were many usurpers to the Throne who emerged after the III went to sleep. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a period of chaos in the empire in the period between III going to sleep and the tournament that lead (most likely) to the parent of IV and Hydrate taking the Throne. Heck, my guess is that once they took over, they probably decided to name their first son "Tsurulina the IV" as good-luck considering how well III did. (my only thought: after the III's era went to cryogenics, how did the empire prevent any other lands to invade in retaliation...like Shigeki X) -StrangerAtaru 11:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) SCOOP - What gives!? *Ok, what is going on? How is SCOOP not real? There was even a pic as proof? Kid Sonic 23:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) **There never is, was, and will be SCOOP. Your "SCOOP" is Oyaji, and she merely uses "SCOOP Shinken". Hope that finally clarifies it. (trust me, I just TLed that part) -StrangerAtaru 02:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The Playoff's Base *I know that the location of the Maruhage New Emperor Playoffs is in Egypt, but what is the name of the base it's held in? Kid Sonic 18:48, April 23, 2010 (UTC) **It's not really a base, it seems mostly a contest center that ends up leading to the (if not one of the) Imperial castle, as if it was set up as such in order to sort of tempt those who take part in the contest of the rewards. -StrangerAtaru 11:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Black Mountain *Is Black Mountain the same place where TT4's castle is located? --Kid Sonic 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ** That's a good question. Unfortunatly, I don't know the answer to that. Ataru might, but i'll try to find out. Residential Locations in Shinsetsu *What are some of the residential locations in Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, aside from Nagoya City? --Kid Sonic 03:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Attack Information I'm sorry if this is the wrong place for introductions, but I've noticed that some attack information is missing for some characters. I have the complete series on DVD and if I can find a site that has all of the chapters of Bobobo (which doesn't end part way through the Former Maruhage Empire arc) and Shinsetsu, I like to be able to help fill in some missing information with Admin approval. Jigsaw Billy (talk) 23:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC)